Conventional bolted joints in a gas turbine engine are either through-bolted or flange bolted. In through-bolted designs, long bolts pass through all components of the rotor module. This means that all components will have holes interrupting the main rotor structure. These interruptions are often the highest stressed locations on the wheels and will have the lowest predicted Low Cycle Fatigue (LCF) lives. In flange-bolted designs, shorter bolts pass though flanged appendages on the rotor wheels thus avoiding interruptions in the main wheel structure. Although this alleviates the LCF issue due to the presence of the holes, this configuration causes other challenges for high cycle fatigue (HCF). For example, this configuration of bolted joints may pry apart at the heel of the flange during engine operation. This prying is caused both by the presence of rabbet interferences that keep the disk centerline's aligned and by thermal gradients in the gas turbine rotor. The gas turbine rotor is very heavy and gravity causes the rotor to sag under its own weight, subjecting the bolted joints to high cycle fatigue (HCF). If the flange heels are open during engine operation, the wheel arms and bolts can be subjected to high levels of HCF stress.